Laboratory experiments have demonstrated that commercially-available intraocular irrigating solutions used during vitreous surgery are damaging to the lens of the eye. Improved solutions have been developed and shown to maintain lens clarity better than standard vitrectomy perfusion solutions. A controlled clinical trial in humans is being designed to determine if vitrectomy patients can benefit by use of these new solutions.